


Landslide

by itsnotasecrettoeverybody



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Simultaneous Orgasm, Trans Male Character, they love each other your honor, trans hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotasecrettoeverybody/pseuds/itsnotasecrettoeverybody
Summary: “You okay there?” Legend huffed out a laugh, slightly nervous, and Hyrule’s eyes trained on the thin pink lips just a foot from his own. His voice caught in his throat and his heart hammered in his ears once more, Legend frowning slightly as he leaned in further. Calloused fingers brushed over his forehead once more, feeling the newly healed skin, and Hyrule knew his ears were burning as he was given a view of Legend’s pale neck. “Do you have a concussion? The wound looks to be healed.”A concussion. No, Hyrule knew with clarity he no longer had one, but in this moment he felt out of his mind.“Legend,” Hyrule whispered, and as the veteran pulled back he felt his pulse in his throat.“What is it?” Legend murmured, and the last of Hyrule’s resolve crumbled.“Kiss me.”Legend saves Hyrule from being hit by a landslide and they find themselves trapped in a cave, finally having the privacy to confess how they feel.
Relationships: Legend/Hyrule (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard your comments and I'll be posting another HSH Wildlight fic soon, but in the meantime, have a fic I originally posted on Tumblr. I read an amazing Legend/Hyrule fic on AO3 a couple days ago ([check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642869/chapters/70210032)) and I realized I hadn't shared this here yet, so... enjoy! Also, big shout out to the mystery person who wrote a fic inspired by "Alright, Okay", I loved it and you rock. You can all check that fic out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541220).
> 
> If you like the fic, let me know in the comments or on [Tumblr](https://itsnotasecrettoeverybody.tumblr.com/). Love hearing from you all!

Hyrule should have seen it coming. In all honesty, he had no defense--he knew it wasn’t safe to zone out, especially when traversing a narrow path surrounded by cliffs in a _storm_. Wild’s land was unforgiving, and as the champion led the group and Hyrule lagged behind, it was only a matter of time before the universe recognized his inattention and striked.

He hadn’t even heard the shift of rocks to his side, or the rumble through the slick ground.

“Hyrule!” Legend’s voice rang out, snapping him out of his head just in time for the first boulder to crash beside him.

Sure enough, a landslide was rushing off the slope overhead, rushing straight towards Hyrule with deadly speed. There wasn’t time to escape, his gear would do nothing to protect him, and in a split second Hyrule realized this could spell his demise.

Something slammed into him from behind and Hyrule tumbled forward with a shout. He hit the ground hard, forehead knocking into stone. His vision went dark as his head swam, and Hyrule groaned as the rumbling petered off into nothingness. He couldn’t see, but after a minute of gathering his senses he realized he was unscathed. As the fog in his head cleared he felt breath on his neck, wetness on his forehead, and pain flared to life as light suddenly flooded the small space he found himself in. He hissed, shifting slightly to bring a hand to his forehead, but a shout and a strong grip prevented him.

“Wait, don’t touch it, let me see…” Legend’s voice was sharp with worry and Hyrule folded easily under the pull of his grip.

Hyrule rolled onto his back, eyes screwed shut against the lantern light to their sides. Legend knelt over him, and Hyrule realized Legend had been the one to push him into the cave. He hadn’t even seen the tunnel in the side of the cliff face, but he had been in his own head, and Legend was observant enough for both of them. Gentle hands prodded at the knot of pain on his forehead, Hyrule whimpering as the pain became sharp and Legend hissed in sympathy. He cracked his eyes open, blurry vision taking in Legend’s bright blue eyes, blonde and pink hair, the way he bit his lip in concentration so close to Hyrule’s own face. There was soft breath on his forehead and gentle hands, the one around his wrist still circling but grip more comforting than restrictive, and despite himself Hyrule felt heat rush to his cheeks.

“It doesn’t look too bad, nothing a red potion can’t fix.” Legend sighed, relief clear in his tone as he pulled back. With Legend’s warmth gone Hyrule relaxed, heart hammering oddly in his chest as he slowly sat himself up. His head swam slightly, he definitely had a concussion--and yes, that must be why his eyes trailed unrestrained over Legend’s back and neck as the veteran hero turned to root through his bag. The pain was already fading to the background as blood ceased pounding in his ears and instead pooled hotly in his stomach. He couldn’t hear anything beyond the echoes of Legend’s grumbling in the small cave, all outside sounds gone under the thick landslide blocking their exit. The path twisted into darkness behind them and as the dust settled Hyrule found he could breathe easy. There was an exit somewhere, they weren’t fully trapped at least.

But here, with only Legend, Hyrule felt the air growing warmer and his heart hammering harder.

It was easy to ignore with the others, but as Legend crouched beside him once more in this small space, his knees bumping into Hyrule’s thigh as he handed over an uncorked potion, Hyrule could no longer ignore it. Their fingers brushed when the bottle was handed off and Hyrule bit the inside of his cheek to muffle the squeak as electricity rushed through his arm at the contact. He downed the potion quickly to hide his nervousness, the pain in his skull completely fading as the cut on his forehead sealed. His head was clearer, vision sharp, and Hyrule was suddenly much more aware of just how warm he felt and just how close Legend was.

“You okay there?” Legend huffed out a laugh, slightly nervous, and Hyrule’s eyes trained on the thin pink lips just a foot from his own. His voice caught in his throat and his heart hammered in his ears once more, Legend frowning slightly as he leaned in further. Calloused fingers brushed over his forehead once more, feeling the newly healed skin, and Hyrule knew his ears were burning as he was given a view of Legend’s pale neck. “Do you have a concussion? The wound looks to be healed.”

A concussion. No, Hyrule knew with clarity he no longer had one, but in this moment he felt out of his mind.

“Legend,” Hyrule whispered, and as the veteran pulled back he felt his pulse in his throat.

“What is it?” Legend murmured, and the last of Hyrule’s resolve crumbled.

“Kiss me.”

Pink lips parted in surprise, blue eyes widened, lantern light illuminating Legend in an ethereal glow. “”Rule, what--”

Hyrule fisted his hands in the front of Legend’s tunic, nervous but knowing this would be his only chance. He pulled Legend down until their foreheads pressed together, a gasp of surprise leaving the vet as amber eyes met blue. “Kiss. Me.”

There was hesitation, searching in the gaze locked with his, but pink dusted Legend’s cheeks and his hands came down to rest on Hyrule’s hips. The moment stretched on as indecision gathered, Hyrule losing his boldness by the second, until soft warmth pressed tentatively against his lips. It was gentle but electric, and Hyrule melted against the contact as all tension fled his body. He tilted his head and Legend moved in tandem, still stiff and unsure, but Hyrule felt as light as air. Then Legend lightly nipped his bottom lip and Hyrule squeaked as heat shot through him.

Legend pulled away abruptly, panting, and Hyrule felt disappointment well up in his chest despite the fierce blush on the veteran’s cheeks. Those hands on his hips were so gentle, the distance between them seemed to stretch for miles, and Hyrule’s hands loosened free from Legend’s tunic as shame and regret overcame him.

“I’m sorry…” Hyrule whispered, letting his eyes fall to where his hands pooled in his lap.

“‘Rule, it’s okay, I--”

“No, it’s not okay.” Hyrule felt tears gathering in his eyes even as Legend’s hands on him tightened. “I forced you into this. You’ve never looked at me the way I look at you and I knew that, I knew you didn’t feel the same and yet--”

Hands tightened further around his waist and suddenly lips were being pressed to his forehead, cutting his words off at the source. Hyrule stiffened in surprise, but as a hand tilted his chin back up and his eyes met stormy blue once more he saw the determination burning there and became captive to their power.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t feel the same.” Legend’s voice was almost a growl, and Hyrule felt a shiver run hotly down his spine.

Legend’s lips found his again, hot and insistent, and Hyrule hummed happily. Everything fell into place just as it had in his private dreams and fantasies, Legend’s grip firm, his lips bruising, but each movement for _him_. There was a pulsing heat at his core and Hyrule melted as Legend guided him to the ground, the veteran’s legs straddling his hips as the kiss continued with renewed vigor. Hyrule felt breathless and dizzy but his nerves were pleasantly on fire as Legend’s hands dipped beneath his tunic to rest hotly against his stomach and waist. Legend pulled back to catch his breath and his time Hyrule saw the hunger and love in his eyes, sparkling in the lantern light like moonlight on the ocean. Hyrule barely had time to drink it in before Legend’s lips were on his neck, leaving hot kisses on the sensitive skin of his throat.

Hyrule keened and Legend’s chuckle vibrated against his skin as he nipped and sucked, unravelling Hyrule’s composure with each kiss. Legend’s hands roamed upwards, nails scraping lightly against his skin and sending pleasurable shivers through him. There was a tight coil winding up in him, heat pooling in his stomach and chest, and when Legend shifted his weight Hyrule nearly bucked up to follow. Legend paused, sitting up enough to meet Hyrule’s eyes, his gaze hesitant. Hyrule moved his hands to rest on Legend’s hips and rubbed circles there, comforting, a dazed smile on his lips as Legend’s blush intensified.

“Are you sure about this?” Legend’s voice was husky, and Hyrule had to reign himself in to respond with words rather than actions.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hyrule breathed shakily, each moment without contact leaving him teetering on the brink. “I want this. I want _you_ , Legend.”

Legend stiffened at that, eyes wide before his expression melted into something fond and warm. With gazes locked, Legend rolled his hips down against Hyrule’s, and the brunette gasped as sparks ignited between his legs. Legend smirked, sliding a hand down until he cupped the coiled heat between Hyrule’s legs, making him bite his lip to hold back a moan. There was a hum over him, and Legend’s hands hesitated over the ties of his pants.

“This is okay, right?” Legend asked once more and Hyrule didn’t resist this time, rolling his hips up into Legend’s hands insistently.

“Yes, I’m sure, just touch me already.” Hyrule breathed, and Legend’s hands set to work.

Cool air touched his thighs but Legend’s hand on him returned the heat instantly. Calloused fingers rubbed slowly over his clit, circling in a teasing speed that had Hyrule’s back arching in pleasure. Legend hummed in approval before one narrow digit slipped inside him, curling until Hyrule saw stars behind his eyes, each practiced movement winding his coil tighter and tighter. Another finger slipped inside and the stretch was hot and _wonderful_ , Hyrule shivering and panting as Legend’s fingers brought him closer to the edge. Suddenly it was so much better than he ever could have imagined, lightning coursing through his veins and fire in his soul, and with a cry Hyrule felt himself tip over the edge as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. Legend stilled but didn’t pull away, and as Hyrule breathed heavily with heat still intense within him the blue eyes over him sparkled. It was only a minute before Hyrule was pulling him down into a kiss once more, inhibitions gone and muscles lax as Legend’s fingers curled again.

“More,” Hyrule breathed against Legend’s lips, his hands in blonde locks and tugging small moans out of the vet.

Hyrule didn’t have to ask twice. Legend shifted over him, fingers pulling out for just a moment before insistent heat pressed into him. The stretch was almost too much to be pleasurable--almost. Hyrule arced his back as Legend breathed against his neck until their hips slotted together, pulsing heat filling him perfectly. He nearly tipped over the edge then and there, Legend whispering curses against him as his hands held tightly onto smaller hips. One hand trailed down again, thumbing over his clit, and as Legend began to pull back out Hyrule really did crash over the edge once more. He didn’t float for nearly as long this time, Legend’s thrusts grounding him back in reality with the steady build of heat once more between them.

“Legend,” Hyrule gasped as a sharp thrust sent shivers down his spine.

“‘Rule, I…” Legend sighed against him, a moan escaping him as Hyrule ground his hips back. “Goddesses, you’re amazing.”

Hyrule felt his heart race faster, blush intensifying as Legend’s words reverberated in his skull. He turned, pressing kisses to Legend’s neck as gasps filled his ear. When he bit down experimentally Hyrule was met with a thrust that struck somewhere molten within him, heat surging from head to toe and forcing a cry from his throat. Hyrule only continued his exploration, hands roaming over Legend’s muscled back and dipping under his tunic to feel caress skin. With each nip against his skin Legend trembled more, thrusts coming quicker, sloppier, pleas falling quietly from parted lips. Hyrule felt pride well up inside him as he bit down on Legend’s collar bone, earning him a broken moan and nails biting against his hip.

“‘Rule, I’m gonna-- I--” Legend gasped, and Hyrule drank in every sound, every jolt of pleasure. He pulled back and stared into half lidded blue eyes filled with love, and Hyrule clamped his thighs down and rolled his hips back with a smirk.

The next moment Legend tensed, and his final stuttered motions were enough to uncoil Hyrule’s building heat once more, both of them falling into white-hot bliss at the same time. All of Hyrule’s strength fled him with his thoughts, the sensations overwhelming all else until he could only see white and only feel heat shivering over his skin. Legend collapsed onto his chest, face buried in his neck and hands holding his waist with gentle comfort. As Hyrule came back into himself he couldn’t help the tired smile that graced his lips, his hands coming up to play with Legend’s soft hair. The heat faded, giving way to a dull ache of exhaustion, but the pleasant buzz on his skin was enough to chase away the pain. He felt as if he could stay like this forever, pressed chest to chest and held in a loving embrace, but even Hyrule’s dazed mind knew this secret moment would have to come to an end.

“I love you,” the words were whispered so softly Hyrule almost thought he’d misheard, but as deep blue eyes pulled back to meet his once more, soft and fond and _loving_ , Hyrule knew it wasn’t a trick of his hearing.

“I love you, too.” Hyrule nearly giggled as joy filled him with bursting energy.

It was so much better than any dream, any fantasy, and Hyrule felt free as Legend placed a kiss against his forehead, a mark of his love and what they now shared.


End file.
